merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Suggested series 5 titles
Ok, many users have already started proposing some titles for series 5 episodes, like "Morgana's trial", so I thought I would so too, encouraging other users to do so, since it's pretty fun and creative thinking of new themes for the show! Well, here goes. An episode, or even a two-parter could be called "'The Alliance", where we would get to see the return of an evil character and, since the character is most likely Mordred, the alliance of the two sorcerers coming to pass. Merlin's role would be to prevent those two from uniting. In addition, it is important that, in every series, there is an episode named after an event or a character of the Arthurian Legend, like "Lancelot", "Le Morte d'Arthur", "Gwaine", "Lancelot du Lac" e.t.c. So, the ones I'm suggesting for series 5 are ''"Elaine", "Priestess of Avalon", "Taliesin", "Galahard"/"Kay" ''and ''"Morgan le Fay". '' In the "Priestess of Avalon", we could get to see Freya, alternatively Morgana, crossing Avalon. Freya as a character who wants to help Merlin in saving Camelot from a crisis,thus wanting to get more powers and Morgana as a villain who wants to destroy it. However, both would have to pay a price...Anyway,the title "Taliesin" should appear so that we get more background on him...he was a mysterious sorcerer from many years ago that appeared only so that he would indirectly talk to Merlin and cause Morgana to learn of her birthrights and want to take the throne. The last title, "Morgan le Fay" must appear on an episode focusing on Morgana, perhaps the last one, if she dies and the show is renewed for a sixth season. She could die by bringing Arthur back to life (as Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred suggests) or maybe do something really evil to the world or to herself that would make her be Morgana Pendragon no more. Alternatively she could just shapeshift to a fairy or an elf and wreck some havoc in Camelot, or even be tried for treason, as another blog post suggests! What I really want to see is an episode called ''"The Dawn of Albion" ''I think the title is pretty much self-explanatory: We would see the first steps in the creation of Albion and the magical people returning! Some of them, like Iseldir, could be advisors to Arthur or Merlin and make sure the rights of their people were protected. My final four suggestions are: ''"The tears of Morgana Pendragon"(series 3 reference ftw!), "Tristan and Isolde", "The Dragon's Treachery" and "Merlin's death". ''I'll begin from the fourth one before you jump at me about Merlin dying. What I've thought of is him disappearing for a two-parter (maybe Morgana trapping him in the Crystal Cave, like in the legends). While everyone, and especially Arthur and Gwen are mourning over his "death", Morgana and Mordred prepare the greatest assault to Camelot that there has ever been, so the court has to act fast. Arthur and the knights prepare for an all-out war seeking revenge for Merlin's death and there is an epic fight, with Morgana and some evil sorcerers on her side winning at first, but then the Druids arrive for backup to Arthur's army and then the forces are almost equal. In the end, Merlin arrives, creating a huge tornado, or causing meteors to fall or something like that and Morgana is defeated for yet another time. However, this way he would be exposed to everyone:Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Camelot. That's a nice way for the series to end! "The Dragon's treachery" invloves Aithusa's or Kilgharrah's loyalties tested, and maybe fighting each other! "Tristan and Isolde" has to do with Tristan, persuaded by Morgana, who is willing to betray everyone in Camelot just so he sees his dear Isolde again. However, he betrays Morgana in the end and probably dies, thus uniting with Isolde for eternity. Finally, "The Tears of Morgana Pendragon" involve Merlin casting a spell on Morgana that makes her have visions of all the people she's killed and especially Uther, who she's hurt the most. Merlin would do that in order to buy some time to Camelot so that Morgana does nothing againist it for a while. Those are my series 5 suggestions! What episode title would you like to see in series 5? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts